highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geckoko/Hornet
❝ I wuv you! ❞ — Hornetkit to just about everyone Hornetkit is a lean, short-haired ginger-and-brown Calico she-cat with copper and blue sectoral heterochromic eyes. She has a bubbly personality and has a habit of telling everyone she meets that she loves them. She's lovable and creative, but she also isn't afraid to disobey her parents and can be extremely stubborn. She was formerly a Kit of SkyClan, and is currently a Kit of ShadowClan. Appearance Heritage: Bengal Cat Mix(from Webstrike) X Maine Coon x Moggy(from Pebbledawn) Description: insert Voice: insert Gait: insert Colour Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Orange Dapples (#dd5820, c52d01) : = Brown Dapples (#42322b, 251c18) : = Eyes + Heterochromia (#1cb5e1, #2375da, #e84015, #b30f0f) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#2e1414) : = Inner Ears (#2e1414) Personality +''' '''Intelligent, Lovable, Creative, ±''' '''Stubborn, Outspoken, −''' '''Disobedient, Talkative, Mistrustful Detailed: *'Intelligent:' insert *'Lovable:' insert *'Creative:' insert *'Stubborn:' insert *'Outspoken:' insert *'Disobedient:' insert *'Talkative:' insert *'Mistrustful:' insert Likes *Crafting *The Friendship Circle! *Being groomed Dislikes *nya! Goals *To reunite with her family and friends with SkyClan Fears *The Friendship Circle being broken *Not being able to see her family again *Webstrike and Wolfheart replacing her with their two new kits History Kithood Clan: SkyClan, ShadowClan :Age Range: 0-current moons :*Hornetkit is born as a result of a fling between Pebbledawn and Webstrike. Her siblings are Pumpkinkit, Birdkit, and Starlingkit. :*Hornetkit, Pumpkinkit, and Birdkit crea a Friendship Circle. They vow to stick with each other forever and to never part. They also vow to always find their ways back home if they were to for some reason leave. :*Webstrike and Wolfheart are handed over two of Pebbledawn's and Web's kits: Hornetkit and Birdkit. :*Hornetkit has a rough time trying to get adjusted to ShadowClan, but she seems to quickly warm up to some of the cats. :*Webstrike brings back two new kits because their mother refused to take them back. Hornetkit becomes extremely upset by this and breaks down multiple times & ends up yelling at Adderstrike, telling him that she doesn't love him anymore. :**Adderstrike runs off somewhere, and Hornet becomes worried for him. She immediately regrets her actions. Relationships ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Trusts ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable | ⦁ = Misses ⦁ = Looks down on | ⦁⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-|ThunderClan= "..." |-|WindClan= "..." |-|ShadowClan= Birdkit/Brother & Bestest Friend!/70%/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"Wuv..?" ::h Webstrike/Biological Father/90%/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"I wuv you..." ::h Wolfheart/Second Father (Webstrike's mate)/90%/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"Please don't weplace me..." ::h Adderstrike/Big Friend/50%/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"'m sowwy... I lied... I wuv you so much... please don't leave me..." :"You wuv me, too!" ::h Skunkkit/Best Friend/100%/tba :"My best ShadowClan fwiend! I twy to be quiet so I don't huwt him..." ::h Badgerstripe/Big Friend/90%/tba :"Wuhhhhhhhhh" ::h Coalstar/Big Pretty Cat/90%/tba :"So pwetty..." ::h |-|RiverClan= "..." |-|SkyClan= Pumpkinkit/Brother/100%/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"Wuv wuv wuv!" :"I'll come back! I pwomise!" ::Pumpkinkit is the first cat she's ever interacted with, and her absolute best friend. The two of them were and are absolutely inseparable. She promises that she's going to come back to him and the rest of their friends and family, and she won't let anything stop her. Starlingkit/Sister/100%/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"Wuv..." ::Unlike with her brothers, Hornetkit isn't very close to her sister. Of course, she loves her a lot, but she hasn't really spoken to her, at all for that matter, to grow a bond with her. Despite that, she misses her sister a lot. Pebbledawn/Mother/90%/⦁⦁⦁ :"Mama...?" ::Hornetkit is still confused about her mother letting her and Birdkit be taken away. Why did she lead them there? Did she know what was going to happen? The thought makes her want to cry, so she tries to not think about it. Nevertheless, she loves Pebbledawn with all of her heart and misses her a lot. |-|Outside the Clans= "..." Trivia *Hornetkit is easily distracted. *insert Quotes ❝ quote ❞ — credit + context Art Beedaybykenzie.png|birthday gift by Apprehensive Category:Blog posts